villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Broadcaster
The Broadcaster, represented as the Doctor in the Alis Pastry broadcasts and known as +++++///11v% on Twitter, is the main antagonist of the horror webseries ECKVA, a spinoff of Marble Hornets. They are an enigmatic individual connected to or working for ECKVA that sends the protagonist Hawkins cryptic and creepy broadcasts. Biography Little to nothing is currently known about the Broadcaster's origins, identity, or larger goals. Some speculate that the Broadcaster may be the Entity, but this is unknown and as of yet unconfirmed. It is known that the Broadcaster has a special connection to the ECKVA Network and is presumably a leader or high-ranking member. An unknown amount of time after the ECKVA Network closed down, the protagonist and ex-ECKVA employee S. Hawkins began picking up broadcasting signals from a house that he inherited but did not occupy, sent by the enigmatic Broadcaster. These broadcasts were labeled with ECKVA's branding, but contained eerie footage of past programming, odd images, and text and audio messages throughout. The broadcasts seemed to be hooked up to some sort of outdated computer database, where activity was monitored and different programs were occasionally broadcasted running. Hawkins set up equipment in the house to capture these enigmatic signals and began documenting them. Eventually, these broadcasts seemed to target Hawkins in particular, referencing his activities and past work life. They began broadcasting an animated series called Alis Pastry, which seems to be a corrupted and altered version of the tests and crude sketches created for Alice's Bakery. These feature the titular character, Alis Pastry, encountering strange and unsettling characters among scribbled backdrops, often being forced or compelled to "see the light" or "understand". As these cartoons continued, they became darker and creepier as the drawings were distorted and disfigured, and disfigured photographs of real people began appearing in places. In one, the Broadcaster is represented by a doctor that diagnosis Alis of "not seeing what is important" and dispatching a house call, which Hawkins takes as a direct threat against him. Hawkins ran into a problem when, one day, the signals were not reaching his house. He went to the abandoned house to find some loose wiring was the issue, and proceeded to fix it. The broadcasts afterwards referenced this visit to the house. When the issue returned, Hawkins returned to the house again to find a note telling him to access ECKVA's Database 452 and a Preaxin pill. Hawkins threw the pill away, but knew whoever broke into the house was connected to ECKVA. Accessing the database revealed a monitoring system, which Hawkins was unable to investigate further. Hawkins decided to return to the abandoned house one more time to install a security system. However, upon entering, the front door falls off its hinges and all of the equipment is gone, with only a keyboard remaining. Hawkins hears some banging and goes to investigate, only to be attacked by a humanoid creature and brought down. ECKVA continues its broadcast signals and uploads them via presumably hacking the YouTube channel, with darker episodes of Alis Pastry, corrupted promotional material for the station, and strange footage of the abandoned house seemingly showing the entity. They then broadcast a first-person video capture from Hawkins, stumbling in the woods around the abandoned house in an intoxicated state, coughing up blood before collapsing. Hawkins wakes up back in the house, with a radio repeating the phrase "You are the last". Hawkins has images of the entity flash in his mind as well as on the video recording, but cannot remember what happened. The entity seemingly "infected" Hawkins with something, as a spot of what appears to be static appears on Hawkins' arm and begins to spread. Possible Identities *The Entity: The static monster that attacks Hawkins could potentially be the Broadcaster, though this is currently unknown. The Broadcaster appears to hack the YouTube channel and upload footage of the entity, so the two may be different. *Danielle Scott: the former president of Clear Lakes Communications before it was bought out and absorbed by ECKVA, Hawkins likely worked with/for her and possibly still has connections and communications with her. *Unnamed Entity: The Unnamed Entity from Clear Lakes 44, little is specifically known about this hostile entity other than it is paranormal in nature. *Walker: Walker is a hooded individual from Clear Lakes 44. They are enigmatic in nature and may be connected to ECKVA. Personality Broadcaster is very sadistic and cruel and even admits to wanting people to suffer. This also shown with his constant antagonism towards Hawkins. Although he also seems to want revenge for someone for wronging him in some way. Trivia * Broadcaster is probably the most evil villain in the Marble Hornets universe. Gallery Images Snip20180905 2.png Snip20180905 3.png|The Doctor 11v%.jpg|+++++///11v% ECKVAFace.png|The face-like text art that appears in the ECKVA database. Videos ECKVA7 Navigation Category:Enigmatic Category:Stalkers Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Nameless Category:Legacy Category:Unseen Category:Mastermind Category:Genderless Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Crackers Category:Conspirators Category:Humanoid Category:Delusional Category:Big Bads Category:Live Action Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Archenemy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Karma Houdini Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Snuff Filmer